warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance
Yes, yet another fanfic XD I got this idea while listening to my teacher droning on in class. I was wearing a long, white skirt, and a fan was on, making it flutter a bit, and then I began to think about the wiki, and then it hit me- the idea for this fanfic! Enjoy! ''ACCEPTANCE- By BCEngine ''It's a thing so hard to do, but feels good doing it, To someone who's different. A Twoleg, a Clan cat, A friendship that cannot be. How can the Twoleg prove herself to the Clan cats without being killed, Before one cat kills all? ''Prolouge'' Berryleaf looked around for his fellow Clanmate, Hollynose. They were both in StarClan, and had important news. "Right here, Berryleaf." Berryleaf turned around and saw Hollynose with Bluestar. She had been in StarClan a long time now. "Bluestar," Berryleaf said, "Another prophecy is being born." Bluestar nodded. "I know." She paused. A wave of air came and filled their minds, whispering the prophecy: Dressed in ghotly white, yet flutters like a butterfly, Meets with thorns, And is tangled in a bushel of emotion, rage, anger, and love, Though roses draw blood, and fur swirls in the moonlight, The blood shall not mask the true beauty. All was quiet. Hollynose softly said, "Should we tell them now?" "Yes," Bluestar said. "You and Berryleaf split up. Wait until the time is right." Chapter 1 Tanglethorn padded up to the fresh-kill pile. He was starving. She had been training his apprentice, Hazelpaw, for the past two hours. Hazelclaw didn't seem to grasp the conscepts he tried to teach him like all the other apprentices. When he had told the leader, Fernstar, he said, "Don't worry. This is only your first apprentice. He will do right in the future, just wait until the time is right." Those last words sent a small shiver up his spine. He had a strange feeling in his gut. He had heard this phraze many times before, but never got a gut feeling. As he picked up a plump vole in his jaws, he saw a white, tawny and ginger blurr. There was Roseswirl with Scarletmask, chasing each other. Roseswirl was the prettiest cat in the clan, and had a group all full of pretty, popular she-cats who were the group of cats who excluded anyone that was not like them. They all groomed each other. They acted like the queen bees of CloudClan. Tanglethorn plopped down in his nest. He felt uneasy, and it felt like someone was hovering over him. Watching him. His guard hairs rose a bit. "Hi, Tanglethorn!" A soft voice melted away the tension. Pinefrost padded into the den. Tanglethorn sighed. He had always liked Pinefrost, but more than that. He really ''liked her now. He had a crush on her. ''But does she like me too? ''He wondered. He knew that it was a regular question cats ask themselves when they look for love. He felt stupid. "Hi, Pinefrost," He meowed back. "So, how's Hazelpaw doing?" The golden brown she-cat asked, her green eyes set on Tanglethorn's. Tanglethorn's own amber eyes blinked. "Uh... um... he's... doing fine, but he could use some improvement." "Yea, Minnoweyes could use some help with hers, to. And me. It seems like the apprentices just don't get it. But then again, these are our first apprentices." She stretched, and just then Roseswirl came in, some of her posse following. "Hey, Tanglethorn," She said, flicking her fluffy tail and trying to grab his attention. It didn't work in the least. Tanglethorn was just disgusted. "Um... hi, Roseswirl." He mewed quietly, and set his eyes back to Pinefrost. Roseswirl followed his eyes to Pinefrost. She sniffed nastily at her and gave Tanglethorn a slight "Why would you want to be with her?" look. He shook his own ash-colored pelt, which was a tangled mess of whites, greys, and black. He drifted off slowly. But something boiled in the back of his mind, something dire, desprate. Something from above... ''He padded along his dream forest. It had turned dark. Sitting down, he looked for a place to rest, a bit scared by the sudden blackness. Suddenly, a white flash filled his dream. He yowled in fright, and began to run away. But then he felt himself freeze up. He couldn't move. His body had grown a mind of it's own! He walked against his will toward the white light. Out of the light came a cat. A tom, a warrior a few moons older than him. He looked familiar. Regaining controll of his mouth, Tanglethorn shouted, "Berryleaf!" He knew the warrior had died from a badger attack. He was a good friend to all. And a best friend to Tanglethorn. He used to be his mentor and had taught him everything. Tears fileld his eyes. "Berryleaf..." "Hush now. For I have come to tell you of a new prophecy." Berryleaf gave him a look that meant this was serious. He was ususally goofy and energetic, but when he got serious, everybody respected him. Tanglethorn gave nothing but a nod notifying that he was listening. Berryleaf continued, "Here is the prophecy." A wind whistled through their ears and whispered the prophecy yet again. Tanglethorn listened. He nodded. "But Berryleaf, do I really have to find out on my own?" "You will find out soon. Goodbye, old friend. See you soon." Berryleaf smiled and in a flash, he was gone. "Wait! Berryleaf!" Tanglethorn called out. He was still in his dream, the prophecy whispering through the air like ghosts. He peered into the blackness of the forest. He saw a Twoleg. She had long, brown fur on her head. She had long, wavy fur on her top and bottom, and it flapped in the howling wind. The moon shone on her bare skin, making her seem pale. And she was crying. Just when Tanglethorn was about to back away, she saw him. She came walking over, pale and white like a ghost. And she reached out for him. Chapter 2 Tanglethorn shot up, accidentally pushed his paw down on Hazelwhisker's tail, which woke him up, making him hiss and whack his head into Minnoweyes, who rolled over onto Pinefrost. Talk about chain reaction! ''"Oh, no... sorry, guys!" Tanglethorn meowed. His mind kept drifting off to his dream for the rest of the day. Hazelpaw cocked his head and regarded his mentor. "Are you okay?" Tanglethorn shook his head as if to wipe the thought away. "Right, um... I was teaching you the hunter's crouch." Supprisingly, Hazelpaw did quite well with tthe hunter's crouch. "Good! Good. Now, let me show you how to... how... to..." He suddenly drifted off again, staring into space. A white flash in the distance drew his attenion away from Hazelpaw. "Tanglethorn?" Hazelpaw thwapped him over the head with one paw. Tanglethorn shook his head. "Thanks. Uh... now let me show you how to hunt using the hunter's crouch." Meanwhile, a young girl ran through the forest, her long white skirt flailing about behind her. She was breathing hard. She had to get away from them. She had to. Her parents said they wouldn't care if she did or didn't they hated her. They were going to ship her off to a boarding school. She didn't even know how to read! Her family was terrible. They were as poor as poor could be. Her parents spent their money on beer and cigars, and even drugs given the right circumstances. She had gotten sick and had to ask a friend for medicine, because she had none. They couldn't afford school, or even a book or two. So the girl, named Teri, had to run away before her life got any worse. Her face was covered on furious marks from being slapped and beaten. It throbbed and felt like it was peeling off. Finally, an exausted Teri stopped under a tree and pulled the small bookbag of things she brought on the ground. she brought a blanket, a small pillow, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a water bottle. Though, it wan't a temporary campout in the woods. It was permenant. She brushed her teeth and plopped her head onto the pillow. As soon as she hit the pillow, she wept silent tears. She cried herself to sleep, her tears flooding her mind and into her dream... ''It was too real... too real... She ran through the forest, running from something that was chasing her. Shecould hear it's breathing and smell the rank odor it emitted. It looked ferocious. "The prophecy..." A voice whispered to her. "The prophecy..." "What prophecy?" She shreiked. "Who are you?" "''Dressed in ghostly white, but flutters like a butterfly, Meets with thorns And is tangled in a bushel of emotion, rage, anger, and love, Though roses draw blood and fur swirls in the moonlight, The blood shall not mask the true beauty." ''The things got closer as she backed up against a tree. She wept, and cried and shreiked, the moonlight shining down on her like a spotlight, telling the things that she was right here. And with one final shriek... Everything went black. Chapter 3 Tanglethorn padded along the border. He was on an evening patroll, on his own. He had requested that nobody go with him, mostly so he's have the thick silence to think about the prophecy. Lets see... ''He thought. ''Dressed in ghostly white. But it flutters like a butterfly. Maybe it's a she-cat with long white fur! Meets with thorns and is tangled up... wait... meet with thorns. Tangled up. Someone is going to meet me! ''Tanglethorn's brain was spinning with realization. ''Though roses draw blood and fur swirls in the moonlight, the blood won't mask the true beauty. Wait. Roses draw blood. Fur swirls. ''Tanglethorn gasped. ''Oh, no! It's Roseswirl! A jolt in his gut told him otherwise. His gut and heart always gave a twang when he realized something. His gut sent a feeling through his heart, and his heart sent a feeling and a realization to his head. "No..." He meowed quietly. "It can't be. Something tells me it wont be. But it has to be!" His brain swirled. Shaking it as if to clear it, he padded on. Teri slowly sunk to the ground, the moss cushoning her knees. She broke out into a sob. A light breeze stirred the leaves and seemed to guide the moon's soft glow to Teri's head. It shone on her brownish-red hair and made it look milky and smooth. "Why, why do you have to do this to me? And ONLY me?!" She cried. "You've betrayed me and cursed me throughout my whole life! It's just about time I joined all of you!" She shouted to the sky. She was fed up with the heavens betraying her. "What is the prophecy?" She yelled at the moon, which did nothing to reply. She kept asking it, "What is the phrophecy yoy told me last night? What does it mean?" Again, the moon did not reply. Teri had been so disturbed by the prophecy that it was driving her mad. Instead of shouting more at the sky, she once more buried her face in her hands. And wept even more tears than before. Tanglethorn perked his ears. He heard sighing. But wait... ''As he walked closer to the sound, it sounded less like sighing and more like crying. But it wasn't any crying he had heard from any cat before. No, this was different. A bit ''too ''different. Crouching down low, he pricked his ears up. He began to tremble. A frightening flashback boomed in his mind like thunder. He saw... his mother, his father, Berrynose, and his siblings, all blood-splattered on the ground. Savage badgers had been tearing into their flesh, the bloodthirsty monsters picking the flesh of their bones. Screams of agony escaped his mouth, and he fell to the ground, sobbing until his eyes were so sore he couldn't see. But he could clearly see the scarlet red blood on the ground. And even though the blood stood out against the green forest, there was something even redder zipping through the forest. And thats what he saw there. A pale white creature was kneeled on the ground, weeping bitter tears. It ripped his heart in two to see it like that. But when it looked back up to the moon, Tanglethorn had a terrible feeling in his stomach. It was a twoleg! ''But how could a twoleg be sobbing? Twolegs have no emotions at all! ''Tanglethorn thought. "The prophecy... tell me! What is it??!!!!" The twoleg screamed. Silence. "AAAAUGH!" The twoleg screeched and once more broke down in a sob. Tanglethron felt sorry for her. His own tears dripped to the ground as he felt the twoleg's pain become his own. ''But the prophecy! She's heard it too! ''Tanglethorn blinked. He stopped looking at the twoleg and hid behind the bushes to think. ''She's all in white.... And the breeze makes her look like a butterflie's wing... Oh... no. ''Tanglethorn had a sudden realization. ''I'm supposed to meet her! The twoleg made strange little mewlings. "Tell me... tell me..." She seemed to whimper at the moon. Tanglethorn took a deep breath and hung his head. He couldn't meet this twoleg. It'd be too dangerous. Tanglethorn! ''A voice thrummed in his mind. It sounded like Berryleaf! ''What is it? What? ''Tanglethorn called back in a silent language. ''You must meet her, Tanglethorn. I have taught you well. You were my apprentice! You shall go now, meet her now! Tanglethorn once again walked foward against his will, an invisible force pushing his body foward. He came closer to the girl. He came closer, closer... "Tell me..." The twoleg squeaked. He opened his mouth and meowed, "You do realize the moon won't answer, right?" The twoleg jumped back. She looked straight at him, both of their eyes wide in shock. "Y-y-you..." The twoleg gasped. "Did you just... talk?" "Of course I can talk!" Tanglethorn said, still not in controll of himself. "I was able to talk all along. Ever since my ears and eyes opened." "No, no, I meant that you can speak human," The twoleg said. "Humans only hear cats meow." "To us cats, Twolegs are our enemies. They grab us, and make kittypets out of us." "What?" The twoleg looked confused. "Kittypets? Twolegs? Could you start at the beginning? Like, the way beginning?" "Uh..." Tanglethorn wasn't sure if he should tell her. He shrugged. "Sure. It was a long time ago. Groups of cats fought endless wars, and pools of blood were commonly seen. But four cats- Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow-were greeted by Starclan cats..." And so Tanglethorn explained to the twoleg about the start of the clans, the destruction and rebirthing of them. He explained rankings, names, and what their words meant. The twoleg's eyes were filled with wonder and sympathy. "That's amazing," She whispered. "But in the midst of all this, I still don't know you're name." "I'm Tanglethorn," He meowed. "I'm Teri," The twoleg said. "But... I don't really want to be called that anymore." "Why not?" Tanglethorn came up to Teri and put a soft paw on her knee. "Because my parents named me that. They are the worst parents in the history of forever. You see, they have no job and spend all of their money on drugs, beer and tobacco..." And yet another story was unwravled. Chapter 4 "Oh, no!" Tanglethorn exclaimed. Teri looked worried. "What's wrong, Tanglethorn?" "I'm on a patrol. I've spent more time here than I should have!" He hopped off of Teri's lap and ran away. "I'll meet you here tomorrow!" "Wait! Wait!" Teri called, but it was too late. Tanglethorn was gone.